Pixie of Creativity
by Loyal-LeoBlade
Summary: PopPixie Winx Club spin-off /Naruto crossover.  Join Naruto and his adventures in Pixieville as he sees what the Pop Pixie Universe has to offer, along with his new/old older sister.  T just incase.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Pop Pixie.

**AN:** For the readers out there who don't know what Pop Pixie is, it's a spin-off series of Winx Club. It's centered on the pixies from Winx Club and their adventures in Pixieville. The show takes place in a different universe than Winx Club so many things are different. This show has not aired in the U.S.A. yet, but has aired in Spanish-speaking and French-speaking countries.

Chapter One: The Experiment Escaped

"I got myself a meatball sub" normal speech

"_She's cute" _Thoughts

"**Kawarimi" **Jutsu

"_**Kit!"**_ Demons

Third Person POV

"Ku ku ku. Start the experiment Kabuto," Orochimaru ordered. The pale-faced man watched gleefully as a five-year old was strapped on to a table and hooked up to several machines. The blond boy looked terrible, he was covered with blood and bruises. The only sign that he was conscious, was his eyes, the sapphire orbs were staring at Orochimaru fearfully.

"Starting experiment," Kabuto replied, turning a knob. The machine sent a dark blue energy into the boy. The boy started to scream and squirming, turning to escape. Kabuto stepped back to stand by his master. "What was this experiment for again?"

"Ku ku ku. I guess I should tell you," Orochimaru grinned evilly. "When I went to pick up sweet, little Naruto, I noticed he had so little chakra."

"But he's a Jinchûriki, shouldn't he at least have Jõnin level reserves." Kabuto was shocked, what Orochimaru said was nearly impossible.

"Ku ku ku. I was surprised when I found out to, that is until the first experiment," Orochimaru smiled creepily, "it appears Kyuubi's chakra has damaged Naruto-kun's chakra coils. He can only produce enough to do a few D-rank Jutsu ."

"Ku ku ku. Back to your question about the experiment. He has little chakra, but he has a lot of something else," Orochimaru said getting serious. "That something made him impervious to the Curse Mark I placed on him(1)," Orochimaru seething said.

"So you want to find out what that 'something' is so you can counter it," Kabuto guessed.

"Correct, I thin-" Orochimaru was cut off by an explosion above them. "Boom!"

"What was that?" Orochimaru asked, not taking his eyes off of Naruto's struggling form. "Go check it out."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto left just as changes started to happen to Naruto. His blond hair gained a slight pinkish tint and it became shaggier. The bruises and blood started to vanish. His body started to shrink slowly. His head inflated slightly. His eyes turned from sapphire blue to ocean blue. From his back sprouted a pair of small, blue wings which had a spiral design.

"Ku ku ku. Interesting," Orochimaru said amused, that is, until Naruto was completely covered in a golden light.

* * *

_With Kabuto_

As Kabuto climbed up a set of stairs, he heard the sounds of a battle. A dead sound-nin came tumbling down the steps. At the top, Kabuto found a battle going on between a few squads of sound-nin (and the Sound 4)(2) and about three squads of Konoha ninja.

"So you're Orochimaru's spy, eh Kabuto." Kabuto turned to his left and found Anko Mitarashi glaring down at him from a pile of rubble. He quickly had to dodge a stray Water Dragon Jutsu from a nearby fight.

"Hello Anko, it's been a long time. Curse Mark still bothering you," Kabuto said casually, trying to hid his feelings of displeasure, as he looked her over. Her clothes were dirty and scruffy as was her hair. Her hair had dirt and twigs in it. Bags under her eyes shows that she has not slept well.

"Where is Naruto-otouto," Anko said angrily, all the while thinking, "_Hold on little bro, I'm coming!"_

"Naruto, Naruto," Kabuto said thoughtfully, "I can't say I've ever heard of him." Of course this statement made Anko unleash a barrage of kunai, forcing Kabuto to jump in front of a Water Bullet Jutsu that was aiming towards a Leaf-nin. After Kawariming, he launched a set of senbon at Anko which she avoided.

"Don't lie to me! I know he's here," Anko yelled, desperately trying to finish the fight quickly and to find Naruto. "**Striking Shadow Snakes!**" A nest of snakes sprang from Anko's sleeves and wrapped themselves around Kabuto. "Tell me where Naruto is now!"

"Oh, Naruto," Kabuto said in fake realization, "I wouldn't worry about him, he's in Lord Orochimaru's gentle hands." He chuckled at his joke, before switching places with a nearby boulder. Anko immediately released the jutsu and jumped into the air to avoid more senbon.

Kabuto was about to launch another volley, when a hand erupted from the ground and pulled him underground. Anko stood there surprised, until Kakashi Hatake climbed out of the ground, eye-smiling.

"Go Anko, we can handle things here," Kakashi said before using a Chidori to cut a Sound-nin in half.

Anko nodded before she ran down the stairs Kabuto came from.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I couldn't think or anything, only scream and struggle. I was about to lose consciousness when I suddenly felt a warm energy flow through me. The pain faded and I was finally able to think. I then unexpectedly remembered something Anko-neechan told me to do when I'm in trouble.

- - - - - - -Flashback-no-Jutsu- - - - - - -

"I'm sorry little bro," Anko said looking at me sadly, "but I have to take this mission."

"How long are you going to be gone," I asked quickly, very worried.

"I'm going to be gone for a week," Anko said waiting for my outburst and wasn't disappointed.

"But my birthday is in five days!" I said feeling betrayed. After Anko saved me from a mob last year, she promised to always protect me on my birthdays.

"I know, that's why I got you this," Anko said, pulling out a small box from her trench coat pocket. When I opened it, I found a small necklace with a small blue sapphire attached.

"It's pretty," I said in awe.

Anko chuckled before saying, "It's one of a pair, I have the other. As long as you have it, if it's active, I can always find you."

"How?" I looked closer at the necklace and found strange symbols on the underside of it.

"I had a tracking seal put on it. All you have to do is give it a little chakra, like how I showed you, and it activates."

"Thanks neechan!"

- - - - - - -Flashback-no-Jutsu-Kai - - - - - - -

I managed to send a weak burst of chakra to the necklace before I passed out.

* * *

Third person POV

Anko was running through the halls wildly, killing any Sound-nin that tried to stop her, until a dull blue glow came from her neck. When noticed it, she stopped running and soon realized it was the necklace that was glowing.

"The tracking seal!" Anko said before forming a ram seal. "**Point Location!**" The blue light condensed to form an arrow, which started to spin around. After a few seconds, it pointed to the right. Anko ran down the hall to her right, only stopping when the hall came to an intersection and the arrow pointed to a new direction.

After a few minutes of random directions, Anko came upon a torn up lab. "No," Anko said staring fearfully at the necklace located in the center of a small, charred crater. "Naruto!"

* * *

Five minutes before

Orochimaru's POV

For the past five minutes, I observed the strange golden light as it got brighter and hotter. The table has long since melted, as did the machines attached to Naruto-kun. Speaking of the brat, the light has made him near impossible to see. I was only able to see that Naruto has become the size of small doll. It also appears he is floating in mid-air.

I was suddenly blinded when the light flashed and the heat increased. I quickly "Kawarimi"ed with a nearby trainee(3) who also had the energy Naruto had and not to soon because the energy exploded, destroying the lab. I sounded the retreat and quickly fled the base with my remaining forces(4).

* * *

Little did the ninja know that the same event is happening in two other locations in the Elemental Nations.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

End of Chapter One

Author Notes:

1) He still has it but it's not working, meaning it's as harmful as a tattoo.

2) These aren't the ones from the series. The ones I'm talking about an earlier group called the Sound 4

3)Tayuya

4) Kabuto and 33 other Sound-nin

Pop Pixie Facts and Terms:

-A Pop Pixie is a sort of transformation for a pixie, like a fairy going into fairy mode. When they are transformed their talent's potential is increased. The pixies need a MagicPop in order to transform.

-MagicPops are magical globes that contain positive magic grows on the Tree of Life. When a Pixie uses his or her talent wisely for the good of all, he or she may receive a MagicPop to become a Pop Pixie.

-The pixies live in the town of Pixieville, a modernized Pixie Village. Pixies, gnomes and elves all call Pixieville home. It is also has a barrier surrounding the perimeter like Magix.

-Gnomes are the elders of the city of Pixieville and are very difficult to get along with. They are all about making money, making the lives of pixies and other gnomes very difficult. They do not have magical powers and are distinguished by their stinginess.

-The Elves represent the dark element of Pixieville. They mainly use dark magic to cause havoc in Pixieville. They love a life of luxury without working (unless it is others who are doing the work). Elves are independent and live together in houses, without family, real jobs and rules. The elves basically aren't just a group, they are a gang. They are different from the Elves of which Professor Palladium is from.

-There are also many boy pixies that show up through out the series.

-Pixies don't only live in Pixieville, in the series, it mentions pixies leaving the city and going other places.


End file.
